Family reunion
by Moriah51
Summary: Danny's cousins come, will they reveal his secret? Will I get better at summaries? Find out. And REVIEW!
1. making a mess

Family Reunion 

This story doesn't really have a point but I've written like 4 or 5 stories yesterday so I'm on a roll. You could be threatened to review but I don't know you people so I can't threaten you.

"No you can't!" said Danny angrily at his mom.

"Listen dear, we've been over this and your father and I think it would be a good idea for you to get along with your cousins," said Maddie.

"Mom, it's summer break I'm working on sitting on the couch all day watching TV, not having 18 people coming in a tiny house that they won't fit in," said Danny.

"19 dear, my sister's coming too," said Maddie.

"Oh great, just keeps getting better," Danny said sarcastically.

"Mom I don't see how you and Dad think this is a good idea. I need to work on getting into a good collage, which won't happen with 14 little obnoxious brats running around every where yelling when there two feet away from me," said Jazz.

"Jazz, Danny, I know you'll have to make some sacrifices but you'll just have to deal with them," said Maddie. Jazz, maybe you and Amanda can work together on your project. Just go upstairs and we can talk about this when your father gets home,"

Amanda was Jazzes least favorite cousin. She was a spoiled brat and she knew it. She had everyone thinking she was the smartest person in the family, but she couldn't even get a job at nasty burger. And what Jazz thought was the worst thing was she was 8 days older.

"Man this sucks! How am I supposed to go ghost with them everywhere? And they're gonna get in the way even if I have a chance to go ghost! They'll be thinking cool a ghost let's go kick him!" said Danny pissed off.

"Hey what about Danni?" asked Jazz.

"Mom and Dad don't know about her, and plus there's not enough room," said Danny.

"Yah, but she could be the kid next door that distracts our stupid cousins," said Jazz.

"That would work great except for two problems. #1. I don't know if she'd be to thrilled about that idea and #2. Where will we find her?" asked Danny.

"Well we could convince her! And doesn't she have a cell phone?" said Jazz.

"Yah I guess that could work out pretty good," said Danny.

"Ok, you call her I'm gonna go hide Mr. Bearburt," said Jazz.

_Ok start right? Sorry if his name isn't Mr. Bearburt, I kind of forgot what it is. And remember kids… REVIEW!!! _


	2. Is she coming?

_Thanks for the reviews please continue the reviews!!! And thanks to the people who told me his name I got 1 Bearburt and 2 Bearburt Einstein's so I think I'll just go with the 2nd one. And if you review then I will read and review your stories! (I'm hoping bribery works!) lol. This chapter is from Jazz's perspective._

"Okay everything's worked out they're coming on Tuesday," said Maddie happily.

Danny and Jazz glared evilly at her. Danny's phone rang to the tune Lifestyles of the rich and the famous by good charlotte.

"Hey wassup Sam? No I can't. I have to hide my stuff from my cousins. I tried but- Okay, bye," said Danny.

"She's gonna stay in Jazz's room," said Maddie on the phone.

"**Who's staying in my room?"** Jazz yelled.

Maddie silently told Jazz to be quiet and mouthed Amanda.

Jazz tried not to panic.

"Amanda," she quietly said.

Danny went upstairs, Jazz followed.

"**Amanda in my room? She's gonna destroy the place! How can she stay in my room?"** Jazz yelled.

"Hey it's not as bad as I've got it. All the 10 and under boys are in my room. So get over it," said Danny. "No if you'll excuse me I'm gonna try to get a hold of her. Hey, how would you like to save my secret? Well my cousins are coming. All 19 of them including Aunts, Uncles, and Grandparents. About 11 people 12 and under. Thanks you rule! You can stay in the house next door. Bye," said Danny hanging up the phone. "She's in," said Danny finally hearing good news.

"Maddie I got the food," They could hear Jack yell.

Danny and Jazz went downstairs as Maddie looked in the bag.

"Jack, all you got were doughnuts," Maddie said stressfully.

"Yep they look good don't they," Jack said proudly.

" Jack we've got a day in a half in till they come. Oh well, I'm done with the phone calls and I've already rented the fold out beds. I'll go to the tore right now," said Maddie.

_Okay there's the second chapter. Sorry my chapters are so short. If you noticed the ring tone on Danny's phone I couldn't have all phones go brrrrring! So I chose a cool band. Review!!!!! And remember if you review this I'll review your story. _


	3. 1st Family arrives

**_1st family arrives_**

Disclamer: I don't own Danny Phantom 

"Danny, Jazz, Aunt Betty, Uncle Sam, and their kids are here!" Maddie shouted enthusiastically.

Jazz and Danny didn't bother to answer as the kids ran in.

"Hey Maddie, Jack, it's so good to see you!" their Aunt Betty said.

"Hey Aunt Maddie," a 9 year old said giving her a hug, "Where's Danny?

"Up in his room, Max," Maddie replied.

"Thanks"

"Hey Danny where's your TV? I've got this new game "Alien Invaders" and-" Max started.

"Hey, who said you could come inside and go through my stuff? Everything that's mine is off limits," Danny said angrily.

"Yah, yah, whatever. Hey I didn't know you had an ipod. Who's that?" Max said pointing at a picture of Sam and ignoring Danny.

"Maybe you didn't hear me OFF LIMITS, that means don't touch my stuff!" Danny said annoyed.

"You just don't wanna tell me cause its your girlfriend. I'm smarter than you know. Where do I put my stuff? I'll put it here," he said dropping a bunch of junk everywhere.

"Why don't you put it in the garage where you'll be sleeping if you don't shut up," Danny said pissed off.

"I'm not allowed to say shut up. Who's that kid at all the places we stopped in the newspapers? He has shiny hair and black and he can fly. He looks cool!" Max said.

"Oh like I-" Danny started but got interrupted by his cell phone ringing to the tune of "banana phone".

"Hey Tuck," Danny started.

"Who's Tuck?" asked Max.

"Shut up!" Danny replied.

"I haven't even said anything yet!" Tucker said on the other line.

"Not you," Danny said walking out. "Thanks for calling my cousins just got here, what's up?"

"Probably not the best time but, Nasty Burger, Plasmius," Tucker replied.

"Ugh what's he doing here? I'll be right there."

"Where are you going the rest of your cousins haven't shown up yet?" Maddie said to Danny as he was walking out.

"Yah, um, I'm gonna go, um, -" Danny started.

"Danny!" shouted Max.

(I'm never gonna keep these names straight by the way.)

"Me, Amanda, Jazz, and Max are going to the Nasty Burger," Danny said looking at his cousin walking down.

"Okay but be back soon." Said Aunt Betty.

"Jazz, Amanda, Max, come on!" shouted Danny.

"Where are we going?" Amanda said to Jazz walking down.

"Um, to show you around," Jazz said not knowing, but guessing it had something to do with a ghost.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4.**_

_**Sorry it's been a while. I don't know who lives where and I'm not from Canada but the people of Canada have a bunch of new Danny Phantoms at just search Danny Phantom and look for a videos by V3lvetVamp and from some of those are what I'm using.**_

"Um, I've got to go to the bathroom, be right back," said Danny.

"I'll go with you!" Max shouted.

"A, no you won't," Danny said pushing him over.

"Daniel, it's been far too long!" Vlad said from outside, "How has Maddie been?"

"A, ew," said Danny, "And it's never _too _long, oh great mayor."

"There you go on again, trying to be funny! That's what I get for becoming mayor! No respect at all!"

"Yah, but I'm kinda liking it!" Danny said after zapping Vlad.

"Brrrring, brrrrring," Vlad's phone went off.

"Oh, if you have something you need to do I can always come back later!"

"DANNY!! DANNY!! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GO??" Max shouted.

"Looks like you've got a problem for yourself!" Vlad said leaving, "Oh, no not you!! No, no, I can come, I'll be right there!! Yes, yes, I'll help solve the problem he has!"

"Um, we're late, aren't we?" Tucker said handing the thermos to Sam.

"Just a tad!" Danny replied changing back to human.

"Danny!! Found you!! And look your girlfriend from the picture's here too!!" Max said happily.

"Um, a, gotta go!" Danny said blushing along with Sam.

"Wow!! That was great!!! How many times does this town have to re-build a building??" Max said jumping.

"Just let's get home, Mom's making dinner," Danny said stiffly.

"Honey!!" Maddie called as Danny entered, "You've got mail!! Spooky green glowing mail too!!

Danny swapped the letter from her hand and started to read.

"What does it say??" Max repeated as Danny ran upstairs and flew out the window leaving Max to wonder where he was.

"_**Dear Prey (with prey crossed out) I mean guest," **_he started to read as he shouted aloud "The letter's from Skulker!" then continued.

"My fiancé has requested a huge wedding so she may be known everywhere, which I'm forced (crossed out) have the pleasure of inviting every ghost known to the ghost zone to our wedding. You should be able to figure out where it is because it will be huge!

_**With terror (crossed) pleasure,**_

_**Skulker& Ember"**_

"Daniel, shall you be attending??" Vlad said out of nowhere followed blasting Danny.

"Why would I?" he said blasting back.

"Well you know, Daniel, how cross Skulker can be when he makes Ember mad!" Vlad replied trying to punch Danny but missing while Max shouted by the window, "Ghost fight, ghost fight, Danny you gotta come see!"

" Well from all the crossing out he did here Ember must be _so_ mad," he said succeeding in blasting Vlad to the ground, "Got that cat I saw!"

"Ghost!! What does that ghost mean by cat!??" Max shouted to Vlad.

"Inside joke child you would not get it!" Vlad replied.

"But you're outside!!" he said as Vlad flew away.


End file.
